The present invention relates to a combined peak reduction equalizer filter and phase/amplitude pre-distortion to boost the performance of any Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) communication transmitter. In any OFDM and OFDMA communication system one of the critical sub-systems is the transmitter. This sub-system has a major contribution in cost, power consumption, and size of the system. The main reason is the requirement of communication transmitter sub-system for linear components. The higher the linearity, the higher the power consumption, cost and size. In order to minimize the cost, size and power consumption there is a need for techniques that overcome this problem. This invention conquers these challenges by using a simple and accurate combined peak reduction equalizer filter and phase/amplitude pre-distortion module used at the input to this sub-system.